


Can I hug you?

by HarryMacy2020



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #Charmedmonth #31daysofcharmed #day14, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryMacy2020/pseuds/HarryMacy2020
Summary: A good friend is someone you can rely on and trust. Therefore, once Mel bumps in a person who belonged to Harry’s past, she shall decide what to do in order to respect her friend’s will whilst helping him as well.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Mel Vera
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Can I hug you?

**Charmemonth – Day 14**

Mel wandered on the street without a clear destination. A paper in her hand and her head completely captured in some reasoning.

Suddenly, she arrived at the city market. There were many stands with all kind of merchandises. She put the paper in her purse and started looking along all the stands.

After a while, her attention was caught by a stand where a young woman was standing behind the counter. She had black long hair and piercing eyes as if they were looking through everyone.

On the table, there were a lot of marvellous piece of jewellery. Each piece was unique. Her attention was captured by a necklace with a silver pendant shaped as a deer with two little blue eyes made of Soladite.

Mel reached out her hand to pick up the necklace, when another hand arrived before her and took it instead of her.

“Hey.” Mel reacted at this gesture as if she had some right on the object.

“It is so beautiful, isn’t it?” a woman told Mel with a happy expression on her face as if she had found the perfect gift and she didn’t know she had grabbed it away from Mel. Indeed, she was sincerely surprise when Mel appeared disappointed.

The old woman had white cut short hair and she smelled of lavender. She shined like a diamond and she gave Mel a bright and radiant smile that Mel forgot immediately to be angry anymore.

When the old woman realized what had happened, she apologized for her too enthusiastic reaction and offered Mel to take the piece of jewellery instead of her.

“Where do I left my manner. I am sorry. By the way, my name is Elizabeth.” She said the woman with a British accent introducing herself.

In response, Mel smiled at the woman.

“My name is Melanie.” Then she refused the offer, handing back the necklace.

“It is a wonderful choice” The seller, who approached them, greeted and smiled the two customers.

“It is for my daughter. She just moved in here with her family and I think that could be a nice gift.“ Elizabeth explained.

“This lovely woman here wanted it as well. Do you have something similar? I feel guilty.” She asked.

“Oh. Please. Don’t.” Mel replied.

“All those jewelleries are unique pieces; but I have others wonderful pendants. If I may ask, what do you need it for? It is a gift for someone special?” The very lovely seller raised an eyebrow while her tone sounded more inquiring than normal as if she wanted to ask something personal without saying it.

“No. I wasn’t looking for something specific.” Mel replied and smiled back at the seller. “The form of the pendant just caught my attention. You know. Deer is a sacred animal with the spirit of gentleness and softness.”

“Do you know the symbolism of this animal? You know that in some culture, the deer is also a messenger, a shaman; maize and femininity personified.” The seller appeared bewitched by Mel’s knowledge, along with her beauty. 

“Yes. Deer also symbolizes the gentle, enticing lure of new adventures. So it is perfect for your daughter who just moves here.”

Mel added and then turn towards to the old woman who had listened with curiosity at what both women were telling. She was fascinated by their interaction. While they were exchanging their opinions, she noticed some sparkling energy between the two women and she smiled.

“You are right. Thank you. This will be a perfect gift. Are you sure that you don’t mind if I take it?” Elizabeth declared.

“I am sure. The deer chooses you. I can’t fight the deer’s will” Mel joked and raised her hands as if she would have really surrendered to it.

The three women giggled enjoying the cheerful atmosphere which were created.

Then, the old woman gave the necklace to the vendor who packed the gift. She paid her purchase and the seller gave back the package whilst winking at Mel at whom she passed a bent note with her telephone number on it.

“How may I make it up to you? May I offer you a cup of coffee? My husband is waiting in a bar nearby.” She really wanted to do something to thank Mel who struggled to withstand at this kind lady.

“You don’t have to. I did it with pleasure.” Mel replied.

“Please. I insist.”

“It is very kind of you. I accepted. But you don’t own me anything.”

****

Once they arrived at the bar and Mel saw the woman’s husband, she remained speechless. The man face was familiar. She had already met him.

“This is my lovely husband. Carter.” She said introduce Mel to him.

She held out her hand to him with eyes full opened. He was Harry’s son.

She hesitated because undecided of what she should do in such circumstances. This encounter was a real strange coincidence. If the destiny had wanted her to call Harry and allow him to meet up with his son, she should have asked him to come there right away.

However, she knew Harry’s opinion about that.

It was not the first time that Harry had an occasion to meet his son; but the first time he refused because he could not bring himself to meet Carter under false pretexts or tell him the truth.

While she decided what to do, she started doing some small talking. She asked Carter and Elizabeth a bit about their lives and their family. They had had 3 children and they had 4 grandchildren. The daughter who moved in was the youngest.

Mel suggested them some places to visit and gave them the address of a nice restaurant where they could go this evening. It was situated close to their hotel.

In fact, they were in Seattle as tourist. Their daughter didn’t live in Seattle but in a town a bit far away from there. Since their daughter was busy with her job and the moving, they decided to take this time off to visit some towns. Seattle was just one of their stops. They would have stayed just a day or two. It was the first time they came in and they wanted to see as much as possible. They both were pensioners and they had finally time to explore the world.

While observing this couple, Mel could perceive all the kindness and love that they shared for each other as if it shined through them. In addition, she could notice some similarity between Carter and Harry.

After about an hour of chatting, Elizabeth and Carter should leave. They had some tickets for a visit and they should be in time. 

At the end, before leaving them, Mel decided to text Harry in order to ask him to come by. Harry was his friend and he had the right to choose what to do. Maybe this unexpected encounter was destined and she didn’t want to be the one who took that chance from Harry. 

In conclusion, she specified that he should have called her by phone once he arrived and waited for her outside the bar. By this way, on one hand, she could have had the time to explain to him the situation. On the other hand, he would have had the opportunity to think about it before making his own decision.

With Harry’s powers, he didn’t take long to arrive. So, when Harry arrived, he called Mel as she asked. She therefore excused herself with the Westwell family saying she should answer this call, but she would have been right back in a minute. Since they were about to go, they said her that she shouldn’t hurry up just because of them. 

At the end, they agreed to meet outside the bar. Afterward she went out to reach Harry.

****

“Hi, Harry. Listen. Don’t be mad at me and before saying anything just let me explain.”

This affirmation put in alarm the Whitelighter’s radar. He immediately thought about some reckless actions of Mel. But he couldn’t imagine what she told him.

When Mel finished, he stayed silent for a bit. It was a mixture of emotions. That was one of the hardest decisions he had ever had to make. He didn’t want to see him and to be forced to lie to him.

But this time, Mel knocked some sense into him and explained that he shouldn’t lie to Carter. He just needed to say a part of the truth and avoid some personal questions.

By the way, before she could succeed in convincing him, the Westwell couple joined them.

“Sorry to interrupt you. We want just to greet you and thank you for everything. We will follow your kind recommendation.” Elizabeth told.

Harry acknowledged immediately his son as he met his gaze. He stayed silent and stared at him without being able to speak. 

Carter smiled at him and he held out his hand. Despite his initial hesitation, Harry grasped it by instinct and gently hold it as much as possible because scared that it was just a dream from which he would have woken up too soon.

Carter kept staring at Harry as if he had recognized him. But no one said a word. They just lived the moment.

“This is my friend, Harry.” Mel said interrupting this emotional moment. 

Harry felt overwhelmed by this incredible moment. His heart exploded by happiness; but he did his best to maintain control. It felt so lucky because he had never hoped to be so close to his son again. In his mind, he had imagined so many times about what they could have talked during their encounter. He had so many questions and he wanted to know everything about his life. However, he knew he should have kept them for himself. It was so proud of him. In his past life, he had loved him more than anything. 

Harry left Carter hand and greeted Elizabeth as well. Then Elizabeth turn towards his husband.

“Are you ok? It seemed like you see a ghost.” She said.

“No. I am fine.” Carted replied as if wake up from a spell. “It is just ... this gentle man look like a person I knew once.” Carter finally said.

Harry opened wide his eyes and stayed silent. He didn’t know what to say. His fear of lying to his son was about to become true.

Fortunately, before he could say anything, Mel intervened and distracted them all.

At the end, they talked a bit and then the Westwell left.

Noticing Harry face, Mel approached him and whispered.

“Can I hug you?”

Harry just nodded and Mel hugged his friend as tight as possible. They stayed like this for a long moment, cuddling in this sweet embrace which symbolized their bond based on trust, support and reliable friendship.


End file.
